1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known solid electrolytic capacitor of this type is one having a capacitor element, an anode-side lead terminal connected to an anode of the capacitor element, a cathode-side lead terminal connected to a cathode of the capacitor element, and an armor covering the capacitor element and having an electrical insulating property (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-32514). In the solid electrolytic capacitor described in the Laid-open No. 2006-32514, at least one of the anode-side lead terminal and the cathode-side lead terminal is exposed from a side face of the armor.